Uchiha Sarada
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Sejak awal Sasuke menyadari kalau gadis kecil berkacamata, yang kembali ke Konoha bersama mantan kekasihnya adalah putri kandungnya. Namun dia belum dapat mengakui hal itu di depan keluarganya, karena perceraiannya dengan Shion menyebabkan masalah antara Konoha, klan Uchiha, dan Negeri Iblis. /Sekuel SHE'S BACK
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto_ **(c)** Masashi Kishimoto

 _She's Back_ **(c)** Salada

 _Uchiha Sarada_ **(c)** Salada

 _. SasuSakuSara. InojinSara. Sekuel She's Back._

.

.

.

"MAMA BANGUUUNNN!" Haruno Sakura hampir terjungkal dari atas tempat tidur mendengar suara teriakan putri kesayangnnya. Mengeluh pelan, dia membuka mata, lalu cemberut menatap Sarada yang berlutut di atas kasur—di sampingnya.

"Apa?" respon Sakura malas. Dengan enggan dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Duduk sebentar untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran. "Kenapa kau mengganggu tidur Mama sepagi ini, Sarada-chan?" dia menguap lalu menggeliutkan badan.

Bibir Sarada mengerucut sebal, "Mama bilang hari ini aku harus bangun pagi. Mama jadi mengantarku ke akademi kan?" melihat Sakura yang masih tak merespon, "Mama sudah janji~" dia mengingatkan.

Melirik jam weker yang ada di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur, Sakura mendengus. "Ini baru jam enam Sarada-chan. Masih terlalu pagi."

Turun dari tempat tidur, Sarada bersidekap menatap Mamanya dengan pandangan memperingatkan.

"Sarada~" Sakura mendengus melihat kelakuan menyebalkan anaknya.

Tak menjawab gadis kecil bersurai gelap itu mengetukan kakinya di lantai, bergaya bak seorang atasan yang menunggu bawahan memperbaiki sebuah kesalahan.

Sakura mencibir kelakuan Sarada. "Baiklah-baiklah. Mama akan masak dulu makanan untuk sarapan sebentar, setelah itu bersiap-siap." Dengan enggan Sakura turun dari tempat tidur, dia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Lalu setelah selesai dia segera keluar dan melewati Sarada yang ekspresinya masih merajuk.

"Apa lagi Sarada-chan?"

"Tidak bisa kah kita makan diluar? Aku tidak sabar untuk belajar menjadi ninja di akademi," melihat ibunya yang melotot, Sarada menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi yang cepat ya, Ma."

Sakura mendengus, tak menjawab dia segera keluar kamar dan beranjak ke dapur.

.

.

.

Antusiasme berlebihan Sarada mengenai ninja sedikit banyak membuat Sakura kewalahan. Bagaimana tidak? Selain dipaksa bangun pagi oleh anaknya, Sakura harus berkali-kali memperingatkan Sarada agar makan pelan-pelan supaya tidak tersedak tempura yang menjadi menu sarapan pagi ini. Dan Sarada sangat cerewet soal waktu, sehingga Sakura harus buru-buru mandi dan berpakaian. Dia menyelesaikan mandi hanya dalam waktu dua menit, dan kurang dari enam menit untuk berpakaian. Itupun tanpa make up.

"Mama cepat nanti kita terlambat!"

"Tidak akan terlambat Sarada-chan!" sahut Sakura sambil menyisir dan menguncir rambutnya buru-buru. Dia hanya memakai kaus putih biasa, dan celana pendek gombrang berwarna merah gelap.

"Tapi aku ingin menjadi yang pertama mendapatkan formulir pendaftaran akademi ninja, Mama."

"Hmm. Iya-iya."

Setelah melihat Mamanya selesai mengunci pintu apartemen. Dengan riang Sarada berlari mendahului ibunya ke jalanan, dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

Antusiasme Sarada mengingatkan Sakura pada dirinya sendiri saat seusia anaknya. Sarada pun memakai pakaian yang hampir sama dengan Sakura saat masih jadi murid akademi ninja. Yang membedakan keduanya hanyalah warna bola mata, rambut, kacamata, dan juga pita di kepala. Selain itu, Sakura kecil jauh lebih feminim daripada Sarada kecil.

"Mama, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo!" teguran Sarada membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunan. Tersenyum, dia kemudian berjalan menyusul putrinya.

.

.

.

Semangat Sarada makin meningkat saat mengetahui bahwa dia berada di barisan pertama yang berada di antrian formulir pendaftaran. Sesekali dia menatap dan melempar senyum pada sang ibu yang berdiri bersama kerumunan orang tua lain, Sakura membalas senyum anaknya dengan dua jempol teracung tinggi.

"Jidat? Kaukah itu?" sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di telinga membuatnya menoleh. Dan sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya ketika mengenali siapa yang memanggil.

"Ino Babi?"

"Jadi ini benar-benar kau? Oh ya ampun. Aku pikir tadi aku salah lihat, tapi ... Ya Tuhan, aku merindukanmu." perempuan pirang cantik berseragam jounin itu langsung memeluk erat sahabat merah muda yang sudah sembilan tahun tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Ino. Sangat." Sakura membalas pelukan Ino.

"Bagaimana khabarmu Jidat? Kapan kau pulang? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan Ino yang bertubi-tubi, mau tak mau membuat Sakura merotasikan kedua bola matanya.

Melepaskan pelukan, Sakura kemudian menjawab, "Aku baik. Aku pulang dua hari yang lalu, dan ... aku kesini untuk mengantar anakku mendaftar."

Mata biru Yamanaka Ino membulat mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "K-kau sudah punya anak?" dia mengerjap tak percaya. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius Ino."

"Yang mana anakmu?" Ino celingak-celinguk, memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang berbaris.

"Perempuan, berkacamata dan berbaju merah di barisan terdepan."

"Dia ..." sesaat Ino tertegun, "Kapan kau menikah, Jidat?"

Pertanyaan Ino kali ini membuat Sakura meringis masam. Dia tak menjawab.

Ino mengerucutkan bibir. "Oh. Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Nona."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. Berpura-pura tak peduli. "Oh ya, kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini Babi?"

Ino mendengus. "Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan putraku mendaftar, Jidat." Ino tampak mencari-cari sesuatu, lalu dia menunjuk ke salah satu anak dengan riang, "Itu dia. Rambut pirang, baju hitam. Yamanaka Inojin. Putraku," katanya bangga.

Sakura memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang ditunjuk Ino dengan seksama. Dia berdiri di tengah barisan. Cukup tampan. Memiliki kulit pucat, rambut pirang, dan mata biru. Sakura merasa dia pernah melihat pakaian hitam yang dikenakan oleh bocah itu, tapi dimana?

Mata hijau itu melebar menyadari sesuatu.

"Demi Kami-sama, jangan bilang kalau dia anaknya ... Sai."

Ino nyengir nakal. Dia menaik-turunkan alisnya bak seorang penjahat.

"Kau? Dan Sai? Oh Tuhan, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Ino yang enerjik, cerewet, dan setia kawan, menikah dengan Sai yang kelewat polos, tumpul emosi, terlalu jujur, dan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana hinaan dan yang mana pujian ... Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya. Dia berharap anak Sai dan Ino tidak mewarisi sifat menyebalkan orang tuanya. Terutama Sai, yang dulu selalu memanggil Sakura 'si Jelek'.

"Bayangkan saja jidat. Hasil malam pertama dari pernikahan kami, bahkan lebih bagus dari perkiraan. Aku dan Sai-kun berhasil membuat anak setampan Inojin."

Sakura mendengus. "Tutup mulut vulgarmu, Ino," katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang dari sini kau mampir dulu ke rumah untuk minum teh? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Teman. Aku ingin berbicara banyak hal denganmu," ucap Ino sedih. "Dan Inojin anakku, dan anakmu mungkin bisa berteman. Atau bahkan bersahabat seperti kita."

"Tentu." Sakura mengangguk.

"Oh ya Jidat, nama anakmu siapa?"

"Sarada. U-nn Haruno Sarada."

Ino menatap sahabat lamanya itu dengan sorot sedih. Dia tahu Sakura pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Pemimpin Negeri Iblis marah. Walaupun perceraian ini merupakan keputusan dari kedua belah pihak. Mereka tetap menganganggap bahwa Sasuke yang salah, mereka pikir Sasuke memperlakukan Shion dengan buruk. Tidak seperti memperlakukan seorang istri," jelas Uchiha Fugaku pada putra sulungnya, Uchiha Itachi. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah. Menyesap ocha, memakan kue kering, sambil membicarakan masalah yang menimpa keluarga Uchiha. Salah satunya adalah mengenai masalah perceraian Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu Fugaku, dengan anak Miko negeri iblis.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Sasuke memperlakukan Shion dengan sangat baik. Kita semua melihatnya selama ini. Dan ... Bukankah Shion yang lebih dulu mengungkit kata cerai?" Itachi tidak terima adiknya disalahkan. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana pengorbanan Sasuke ketika klan membuat keputusan untuknya agar menikah dengan Shion. Selama tiga bulan penuh, Sasuke selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia menangis, dan berteriak memanggil nama mantan kekasihnya memohon maaf atas apa yang terjadi. (Itachi tahu saat itu Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan gadis merah muda manis, yang menjadi teman satu timnya saat masih genin, dibawah bimbingan Kakashi). Tapi walau Sasuke dan Shion menikah tanpa dasar cinta, tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat adiknya berlaku kasar pada anak Miko negeri iblis tersebut.

"Iya. Ayah juga tahu," kata Fugaku datar. "Ayah merasa ada sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh Negeri Iblis sampai mereka ngotot ingin mempertahankan pernikahan Shion dengan Sasuke seperti ini."

"Hn. Aku juga berpendapat begitu, Yah."

"Tolong kau selidiki," perintah Fugaku. Itachi mengangguk. "Kita akan membicarakan ini lagi setelah Sasuke pulang dari misi."

"Iya Ayah."

Sasuke sekarang memang sedang berada dalam misi. Dua hari yang lalu saat dia diam-diam mengikuti mantan kekasihnya, tiba-tiba seorang anbu mencegat dan mengatakan bahwa Rokudaime Hokage memiliki misi untuknya. Sasuke diperintahkan untuk pergi ke Suna, menyelidiki upaya pembunuhan terhadap Kazekage yang katanya dilakukan oleh ninja buronan dari Konoha. Sudah dua hari ini bungsu anak Fugaku Uchiha itu tidak berada di desa.

Fugaku dan Itachi saling melirik penuh arti. Ada orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka, dan mereka tahu siapa dia.

Shion mengerutkan kening gelisah mendengarkan pembicaraan mantan mertua dan kakak iparnya. Negeri Iblis marah? Apa mereka ingin pernikahannya dengan Sasuke berlanjut? Ini pasti ulah penasihat Negeri Iblis yang sudah mempengaruhi Ibunya.

.

.

.

"Akimichi Chouchou! Salam kenal Sarada," gadis kecil gempal berkulit gelap itu memperkenalkan diri pada Sarada. Dia terlihat begitu bersemangat dan menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman.

"Haruno Sarada. Salam kenal juga Chouchou." Sarada mengangguk kikuk. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan anak-anak yang mendekatinya, untuk berkenalan dan diajak sebagai teman. Anak-anak di kota tempat dia bersekolah dulu menjauhi dan tidak mau berteman dengannya. Alasan mereka (anak-anak kota) menjauhinya selalu karena dia tidak punya Ayah, atau karena dia punya kekuatan monster.

"Aku Nara Shikadai, senang berkenalan denganmu Sarada," anak laki-laki berambut nanas. Yang saat mengantri pengambilan formulir di akademi, Sarada lihat selalu menguap ngantuk, juga ikut memperkenalkan diri padanya dengan ramah.

"Sarada. Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu Shikadai," jawab Sarada gembira. Perasaan gadis kecil itu membuncah oleh kebahagiaan, karena ini kali pertama dia mendapat teman. Dalam hati dia berterimakasih pada sang Mama, karena sudah menerima ajakan Bibi Ino untuk minum teh di rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Dia mendapatkan Inojin sebagai teman, dan bocah laki-laki tampan itupun mengajak Sarada keluar untuk diperkenalkan pada teman-temannya yang lain. Shikadai dan Chouchou.

"Nah. Semua sudah berkenalan kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi bermain?" ajak Inojin.

"Bermain menjadi ninja-ninjaan dan penjahat!" kata Chouchou kelewat bersemangat.

Sarada tersenyum, sementara Shikadai hanya menguap malas.

"Tapi ... Bagaimana dengan Mamaku?" tanya Sarada tiba-tiba ragu. Dia tidak terbiasa pergi bermain tanpa seijin Sakura. Sekarang Mamanya sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Yamanaka, mengobrol akrab dengan Bibi Ino.

"Tenang saja. Ada Mamaku yang menemani Mamamu. Nanti aku juga akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Inojin sambil mengamit tangan Sarada dan mengajaknya pergi, disusul Shikadai dan Chouchou.

Perlahan semburat merah muda tipis menjalari pipi pucat Sarada kecil, dia tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat dia bergandengan tangan dengan Inojin. Ah. Cinta monyet.

.

.

.

Sarada pulang dengan diantar oleh Inojin ketika hari menjelang petang. Setelah puas bermain sebagai ninja dan penjahat di lapangan Konoha, Sarada dan Inojin kadang berperan sebagai ninja, dan kadang juga berperan sebagai penjahat. Bergantian dengan Shikadai dan Chouchou.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang," kata Sarada malu-malu ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang geduang flat tempat tinggal Sakura dan Sarada. Tadi mereka sempat mampir ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka, tapi kata Bibi Ino, Mamanya Sarada sudah pulang.

"Iya. Sama-sama."

"..."

"Besok kita main lagi ya?"

Sarada mengangguk senang.

"Besok adalah hari pertama masuk akademi. Kita bisa berlatih dan belajar bersama di akademi."

"Iya," sahut Sarada. Lagi-lagi wajah imut gadis kecil itu kembali memerah.

"..."

"..."

"Sampai jumpa!" pamit Inojin sembari berbalik dan melangkah pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Sarada pelan. Dia terus mengamati punggung Inojin, sampai bocah Yamanaka Itu menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Saking asiknya melamun, menatap kepergian Inojin. Sarada tidak menyadari kalau Sakura ada di sampingnya. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi sang anak.

"Sarada-chan suka pada Inojin ya?" tegur Sakura sambil menjawil dagu anaknya. Membuat Sarada terkejut, dan wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Mama!" Sarada memekik. "Itu tidak benar!" dia mengelak salah tingkah.

"Hayo Sarada-chan bohong. Kau menyukai Inojin kan?" Sakura tergelak menggoda putrinya.

"Mama hentikaaannn!"

Sakura berlari masuk ke gedung flat menghindari kejaran sang anak yang dia goda.

"Sarada-chan suka sama Inojin!"

"Mamaaa!"

.

.

.

Hari pertama Uchiha Itachi bekerja sebagai jounin pengajar di akademi ninja Konoha, setelah pensiun sebagai anbu. Dia menikmatinya, walau terkadang menguras kesabaran dan emosi karena tidak semua anak mau serius mendengarkan penjelasan yang dia sampaikan, ada yang sibuk sendiri seperti (anak kucing pirang, eh, maksudnya bocah pirang dari klan Uzumaki.) Anak Uzumaki Naruto si pahlawan Konoha, yang tampak mencorat-coret buku catatannya, kemudian merobek dan membuat pesawat-pesawatan. Selain itu ada juga yang tidur di kelas, seperti bocah dari klan Nara yang sekarang tampak pulas dengan wajah menempel di meja.

Ck. Like father like son. Dia menggerutu dalam hati.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran usai membuat Itachi menghela nafas lega. Menyuruh murid-muridnya bubar, dan memperingatkan mereka agar belajar. Karena besok dia akan mengevaluasi kembali materi yang sudah diberi hari ini.

"Sensei?"

Sebelah alis Itachi terangkat tinggi melihat salah satu muridnya menghampiri. Kalau tidak salah nama gadis kecil ini ... umm. Sarada. Ya, Haruno Sarada. Dia anak yang paling serius memperhatikan dan mencatat penjelasannya.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Itachi tersenyum ramah. Entah kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan mata gelap dan kening mungil yang berkerut, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang spesifikasi chakra. Bagaimana cara mengetahui elemen chakra pada diri seseorang?"

Senyum Itachi melebar. Gadis kecil di depannya ini benar-benar cerdas dan teliti. Dia menyukainya. Dia kemudian menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang chakra yang tadi menjadi materi pengajarannya, dan juga yang berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Sarada. Mereka berdiskusi selama beberapa menit, lalu Sarada pamit pulang.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura sedang berada di rumahnya. Membuat daftar bahan yang akan dia beli di pasar esok. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu ingin membuat kerajinan tangan seperti tas tangan atau boneka yang bisa dijual (dia pernah mempelajari cara membuat dua benda ini saat bertahun-tahun tinggal di kota). Sakura mau menjadi wira usaha untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Sarada. Menurutnya kembali menjadi kunoichi bukan pilihan yang tepat, ketika dia masih belum bisa move on dari papa kandung Sarada.

Sialan. Padahal sudah sembilan tahun.

Sebuah suara ketukan di pintu depan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sakura mengernyit mengenali chakra tamu yang mengetuk pintu flatnya.

"Kakashi-sensei?" sebelah alisnya terangkat, mencoba memikirkan alasan Rokudaime Hokage bertandang ke kediamannya sore ini. Apa ingin memarahinya mengenai keberadaan Sarada, sebagai anak yang lahir diluar nikah, seperti yang beliau lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Sakura pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk melapor dan mengurus ijin tinggal. Atau Kakashi ingin Sakura segera memberitahu Papa Sarada mengenai keberadaan anak itu? Untuk opsi kedua, hell no, Sakura tidak akan melakukannya. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita demi mempertahankan Sarada, sementara Sasuke dulu dengan seenaknya meminta dia menggugurkan kandungan.

Suara ketukan berikutnya yang terdengar tak sabaran membuat Sakura mendengus. "Iya, sebentar." meletakan catatannya di atas meja, Sakura segera bangun dari sofa dan beranjak menuju pintu.

Ketika pintu terbuka. Mata hijau Sakura melebar.

"Apa khabar Sakura?" Kakashi tidak datang sendiri. Dia bersama ...

"—Nenek Tsunade?"

.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

 **A/N :** _Konsepnya ini Cuma lima chapter. Dan saya harap perkembangan alurnya nanti benar-benar mengikuti konsep (kerangka cerita) yang sudah saya buat, tidak ada pengembangan alur yang bikin cerita jadi aneh._

 _Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan juga mem-fave prekuel fic ini/ She's Back. Maaf nggak bisa ngebalas satu-satu, tapi semua reviewnya tetap saya baca dan jadi penyemangat saya kok._

 _Dan buat Darling 'gakpunyaak_

 _un' yang kemarin nitip surat cinta lagi. Hadewh Say, dirimu nggak lagi ngigo atau salah minum obat Dar? Aku ngefans sama kamu? Wkwkwkwk ngarep amat ya? dan sebelum kamu ngasih tantangan buat nyuruh aku bikin fiksi berkualitas, ngaca dulu Darling. Punya kaca nggak di kamar? Lebih berkualitasan mana fiksi saya yang jumlahnya tiga puluhan, atau 'surat cinta' kamu yang koar-koar kalau saya ini 'Karin Lovers Modus' dan kamu itu SSavers yang protes soal fiksi saya yang kata kamu nistain Sakura? Sebelum kamu ngasih tantangan bikin fiksi SasuSaku berkualitas ke saya, sebaiknya kamu tulis dulu seperti apa fiksi berkualitas itu. Sok atuh, ditunggu fict-nya. :p_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

Berkali-kali Haruno Sakura menghela napas berat. Mata hijaunya menerawang menatap langit biru yang perlahan mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Kedatangan Kakashi dan Tsunade ke apartemennya beberapa waktu lalu, cukup membuat pikirannya terganggu. Dia tahu dia berhutang penjelasan pada banyak orang mengenai keberadaan Sarada, tapi dia belum siap untuk ini. Kakashi dan Tsunade terlihat sangat kecewa pada Sakura, karena dia masih enggan menceritakan penyebab kepergiannya Sembilan tahun yang lalu, dan juga siapa Ayah Sarada yang sebenarnya. Dalam hati Sakura yakin kedua gurunya itu sudah tahu tentang siapa ayah Sarada, dilihat dari sisi manapun Sarada sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya.

" _Jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi orang tuamu, mereka tahu kalau kau sudah pulang ke Konoha dengan membawa seorang anak kecil yang mereka yakini sebagai cucu mereka. Ayah dan Ibumu sangat sedih karena kau masih belum mengunjungi mereka untuk memberi penjelasan. Temui mereka secepatnya, Sakura."_

Sakura mengerang sedih mengingat perkataan Tsunade tadi. Orang tuanya. Ya, orang tuanya. Sakura pikir Ayah dan Ibunya pasti sedang terluka dan kecewa pada kelakuannya sekarang. Dulu ayahnya paling sering membanggakan dia sebagai kunoichi medis hebat dan cerdas pada teman-teman sejawatnya, begitupula sang ibu.

 _Dan sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku,_ batinnya miris. Pikirannya yang mulai kacau perlahan membuat Sakura terisak, dia mulai menangis menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sandaran sofa.

.

.

Sarada baru saja pulang dari bermain bersama teman-temannya. Dia sudah mengetuk pintu flat dan berucap salam. Tapi tak ada jawaban ataupun tanggapan dari sang Mama. Pintu yang tidak terkunci membuatnya bisa langsung masuk ke dalam flat.

"Ma. Mama~" Sarada berseru memanggil mamanya, dan dia tertegun saat melihat Sang Mama yang duduk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sandaran sofa. Tubuh Mamanya bergetar diiringi suara isakan pilu yang terdengar.

 _Mama menangis?_ Sarada kecil terlihat bingung. Dia ingin bertanya apa penyebab Mamanya menangis, tapi dia tidak berani. Dia mau menenangkannya, tapi tak bisa—dia benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana cara menenangkan orang lain yang bersedih.

Takut-takut, Sarada berjalan menghampiri Sakura, lalu dia naik ke atas sofa di depan Mamanya.

"Mama?" ucapnya pelan sembari mengelus pundak sang Mama, kemudian memeluknya.

Sakura yang sejak tadi merasakan keberadaan Sarada, hanya bisa balas memeluk putrinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

.

.

"Dia anaknya Haruno Sakura?"

Keesokan harinya, Sarada mencurigai kalau tangisan Mamanya disebabkan oleh gunjingan jahat para ibu yang berkumpul untuk berbagi gossip. Pasalnya ketika dia dan Chouchou berjalan di pasar dan mampir di sebuah warung untuk membeli snack-nya Chouchou, Sarada tidak sengaja mendengar gunjingan beberapa orang ibu-ibu jahat yang berbelanja di warung—di samping tempat mereka membeli snack.

"Iya. Baru kembali ke Konoha bersama ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Siapa Ayahnya ya?"

 _Deg!_ Jantung Sarada seakan berhenti berdetak. Ayah adalah topik yang paling sensitive untuknya—dan juga untuk Mamanya. Sarada pernah bertanya perihal siapa ayah kandungnya pada sang mama, namun mamanya tak mau menjawab dan selalu menghindari topik tersebut.

"Setahuku Haruno Sakura masih belum menikah. Apa dia menikah dengan orang luar desa setelah Sembilan tahun meninggalkan Konoha?"

"Mungkin. Atau dia hamil diluar nikah? Hihihi."

Sarada menggertakan giginya marah. Ini mulai diluar batas, para penggunjing jahat itu keterlaluan. Chouchou menatap teman barunya khawatir. Setelah menerima semua belanjaannya, dia mengajak Sarada pergi, tapi gadis manis berkacamata itu bergeming. Dia masih ingin mendengar kelanjutan perkataan perempuan-perempuan bermulut jahat itu tentang Mamanya. Dia bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut mereka dengan ikan busuk, kalau dia mendengar yang lebih parah dari apa yang seorang ibu bermulut jahat itu katakan.

"Tapi lihatlah anak itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Sakura. Mungkin dia hanya anak pungut, atau anak adopsi."

Obsidian Sarada melebar. Dia menggertakan gigi, lalu menatap ketiga ibu tua bermulut jahat itu dengan mata menyalang marah.

"Aku. Anak. Mamaku," geramnya.

Chouchou terlihat makin khawatir. "Sarada, ayo kita pulang," ajaknya panik.

"Ada apa dengan anak kecil itu?" salah satu ibu berambut cokelat ikal, yang tadi menggunjingkan Sakura dan Sarada, mengernyit ngeri saat melihat obsidian bulat milik gadis kecil Haruno yang menatapnya tajam. Mereka—dan bahkan semua orang di desa—tahu, kalau Haruno Sakura itu menyeramkan kalau sedang menjadi kunoichi dan berhadapan dengan musuh. Tapi entah kenapa anak Sakura ini, walaupun baru delapan tahun, dia terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan daripada ibunya.

"Aku anak Mamaku." Sarada berjalan menghampiri mereka, ekspresinya dingin dan aneh. "siapa yang berani bilang kalau aku bukan anak Mamaku?" dia menyipitkan mata. Satu persatu memperhatikan wajah ibu-ibu bermulut jahat di depannya. Rambut cokelat, hitam, dan pirang. Dia akan mengingat mereka.

"K-kau memang tidak mirip Mamamu." Salah satu ibu yang berambut pirang dan bertubuh agak gempal menjawab. Dia menatap remeh pada gadis kecil Haruno di depannya. Memangnya apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh seorang anak kecil pada orang tua seperti mereka? Menonjok? Tidak akan sakit. Dia hanya anak-anak, dan bukan ninja yang perlu ditakuti seperti ibunya. "Apa kau sudah pernah berkaca, Nak? Kau dan ibumu sama sekali tidak mirip. Mungkin kau itu hanya anak adopsi atau anak pungut yang diambil dari panti asuhan atau jalanan."

Setelah si ibu pirang gempal berkata demikiaan, semua orang yang ada di pasar dikejutkan oleh…

 _BRUAAAKKKK!_

 _TRAKKKK._

"KYAAAAAA!"

"KIOSKUUUU!"

"DAGANGANKU!"

"SARADA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"TOLOOOONG!"

"SIAPA LAGI YANG BERANI MENGATAKAN KALAU AKU BUKAN ANAK MAMAKU, MAJU!"

—kios yang hancur dan hampir rata dengan tanah. Retakan tanah dalam skala besar yang disebabkan oleh amukan seorang anak kecil berusia delapan tahun?

.

.

Itachi dan Shisui sedang dalam perjalanan menuju akademi untuk memberikan pelajaran bertarung secara berkelompok bagi para murid di kelas senior. Kekacauan yang terjadi saat mereka akan melewati pasar, menarik perhatian. Beberapa kios hancur, dan tanah yang retak dalam skala besar seperti baru saja ada gempa hebat yang mengguncang. Orang-orang berlarian minta tolong.

Itachi dan Shisui mulai waspada. Apa ada ninja buronan yang menyusup masuk untuk menghancurkan Konoha? Keduanya segera berlari ke arah sumber kekacauan.

Kedua lelaki Uchiha itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, saat melihat siapa biang keladi dari hancurnya pasar Konoha. Seorang anak perempuan kecil yang baru beberapa hari masuk di akademi. Dia meninju membabi buta, membuat sekitarnya berantakan sambil berteriak, "AKU ANAK MAMAKU!"

"Sarada." Itachi tertegun.

"Dia muridmu?" tanya Shisui.

Itachi mengangguk. Mata hitamnya kemudian menangkap bayangan seorang gadis kecil berkulit gelap dan bertubuh gempal, tampak asik duduk bersila di jalan menonton kekacauan yang dibuat temannya sambil makan snack. Sesekali dia bergumam kata keren dengan mulut penuh. _Oh, ya ampun Akimichi Chouchou._

"Shisui. Tolong kau bawa anak yang satu itu ke Akademi," dia menunjuk Chouchou dengan jarinya, "aku akan menghentikan yang ini," kemudian menunjuk pada Sarada yang masih mengamuk.

"Hn."

Setelah Shisui berhasil mengungsikan Chouchou. Itachi segera melompat ke depan untuk menghentikan Sarada, sebelum dia menghancurkan lebih banyak lagi.

"AKU ANAK MAMAKU. AKU ANAK MAMAKU!"

"Sarada hentikan." Itachi dengan cepat menangkap sebelah tangan Sarada sebelum dia menghancurkan lebih banyak lagi.

Sarada mendongak. Dia menatap lurus ke mata Itachi. Air mata berlinang dari obsidian milik gadis kecil itu. "Aku anak Mamaku, Sensei," lirihnya.

Dan Itachi benar-benar terkejut melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada sepasang mata gelap muridnya. Mata itu berubah menjadi merah, dengan dua tomoe yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu saling berkait.

"Aku anak Mamaku Uchiha Sensei. Kau percaya kan?" tanya Sarada lagi.

Itachi tak bisa merespon. Dia terlalu kaget melihat perubahan mata Sarada ke mode _sharingan._

 _Hanya seorang Uchiha yang memiliki mata sharingan. Lalu Sarada …?_ Dia menatap Sarada linglung. Beribu opsi dan pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepala jeniusnya.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke satu jam yang lalu baru saja pulang dari Suna setelah menyelesaikan misinya meringkus buronan yang berusaha membunuh Kazekage. Menyerahkan laporannya ke kantor Hokage, dia cukup terkejut ketika melihat Naruto, Sai, dan Yamato berkumpul disana. Jika satu orang lagi ada disana, ini akan menjadi reuni tim tujuh yang menyenangkan dan lengkap.

"'Reuni, eh?" tanyanya sinis sambil melemparkan gulungan laporan ke meja kerja Rokudaime.

Kakashi mendengus, dan Naruto cemberut.

"Sombong seperti biasa Teme," kata Naruto sebal.

Sasuke tak menggubris.

"Setelah resmi jadi duda, kau kelihatan makin galak ya Sasuke," komentar anggota anbu-Ne itu tak tahu tempat dan suasana.

Sasuke cemberut. Dia membuat catatan mental agar tidak lupa membawa lakban kemana-mana, karena jika bertemu Sai, dia bisa langsung mengelem mulut lelaki pucat itu rapat-rapat.

"Apa kau memiliki tujuan tertentu dengan mengumpulkan kami semua disini senior Kakashi?" Yamato bertanya, dia mulai tak nyaman dengan suasana dan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh ketiga laki-laki muda rekan setimnya yang merupakan mantan murid Rokudaime itu.

"Hn. Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk mengumumkan anggota tim tujuh/tim Yamato yang baru?"

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Dia akan tiba disini sebentar lagi."

Mereka terdiam saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat ke ruang Hokage. Keempat lelaki itu tertegun saat mengenali chakra yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ini tidak mungkin …"

"Dia sudah kembali ya?"

Pintu terbuka …

"SAKURA-CHANNNN!"

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Terimakasih banyak : _Princess948, Yuukio, 1, LeEsacHi aRdian Lau, VeeQueenAir, Aiko Asari, FiaaATiasrizqi, Shahlia Chahayani, Guest, sasuoriom, Horyzza, RaraiRara, . emma Edward, exofujo12, hanazono yuri, YOktf, yana kim, Nikechaann, Guest, dinda adr, ayuniejung, kura cakun, mikahiro-shinra, suket alang alang, Liana Zhafirna, Guest, dan goodbye summer._

#maaf ya pendek. Lagi berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa buat bangkit dari WB dan membayar semua hutang multychapter (T_T)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sarada menuduk dalam-dalam saat menerima tatapan tajam dari sang guru. Walau laki-laki dewasa di depannya masih belum mengatakan hal apapun, tapi Sarada sudah menebak kalau dia akan dimarahi mengenai masalah yang dia buat di pasar tadi.

"M-maafkan aku, Uchiha-Sensei. Aku tidak bermaksud m-menghancurkan semuanya," dia tergagap takut. Bibir bawah gadis kecil itu bergetar, dengan liquid bening membayang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Itachi mendesah. Setelah menghentikan Sarada dengan membuat muridnya itu pingsan menggunakan salah satu jutsu ilusi dari mangekyou sharingan, Itachi membawanya ke rumah, menempatkan tubuh kecil Sarada di kamar tidur tamu, dan menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk merawatnya sampai sadar. Beruntung kedua orang tuanya dan juga Sasuke sedang tidak ada, dia belum siap menjelaskan keberadaan (Uchiha baru yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya ini) di rumah mereka.

"Sarada ...," ucapnya lembut. Berusaha untuk tidak menakuti si Uchiha kecil bermarga Haruno di depannya.

"I-iya Sensei?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Sarada mengangguk. Keningnya berkerut. Di balik lensa kacamata, sepasang manik kelam itu memandang Itachi bingung.

"Siapa Ayahmu?"

Wajah Sarada berubah suram. Dia menggeleng, dengan bibir mencebik dia menunduk menatap tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sarada pelan. Kesedihan terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Sorot mata Itachi berubah sendu. Dia menatap Sarada iba. Itachi adalah sosok laki-laki penyayang yang hangat. Sebagai seorang guru, dia memiliki rasa sayang yang sama besarnya untuk semua murid, termasuk Sarada. Tapi dia tidak mengerti, kenapa rasa sayangnya terhadap Sarada berkembang lebih, bukan seperti rasa sayang seorang guru terhadap murid, melainkan perasaan sayang sebagai keluarga yang memiliki ikatan darah-seperti yang dia rasakan terhadap Sasuke. Rasa sayang yang menyenangkan, seakan Sarada itu sesuatu yang selama ini hilang dari keluarga kecilnya dan baru ditemukan kembali.

Ah. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan karena Sarada juga seorang Uchiha, yang sama sekali tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh klan.

"Tapi menurut Ibu, Ayah ... Adalah seorang shinobi Konoha yang hebat."

Perkataan Sarada menarik Itachi keluar dari lamunan. Dia memperhatikan Sarada yang tengah duduk di depannya dengan seksama, mencoba membandingkan wajah Sarada dengan wajah para Uchiha lain (yang terdaftar sebagai shinobi hebat Konoha, dan masih lajang).

Beberapa wajah Shinobi Uchiha lajang yang dia tahu, sama sekali tidak mirip Sarada.

Uchiha Shishui? Tidak. Itachi sudah mengenal anak Paman Kagami itu sejak masih sama-sama memakai popok. Shishui cinta mati pada Mitarashi Anko sejak di Akademi, dia bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk melirik perempuan lain karena terlalu terpaku pada murid Sanin jenius Orochimaru itu, jadi tidak mungkin dia menghamili dan bahkan punya anak dari perempuan lain.

Uchiha Rei? Hn. Dia terlalu pemalu, dan akan kabur jika bertemu, berpapasan, dan bahkan didekati oleh perempuan. Dia mungkin memiliki alergi terhadap lawan jenis. Jadi jelas dia bukan Ayah Sarada.

Uchiha Shin? Yang ini jelas-SANGAT-tidak mungkin. Walau mempunyai kelakuan flamboyan sok playboy dan tukang tebar pesona, tapi Itachi tahu betul kalau salah satu sepupunya ini memiliki kelainan orientasi seksual. Lebih suka terhadap sesama laki-laki daripada perempuan. Dan saat ini dia sedang menyusun rencana untuk mendekati dan menjerat Neji, shinobi jenius dari klan Hyuuga, untuk menjalin hubungan asmara dengannya. Yah, doakan saja semoga Neji tidak khilaf.

Uchiha Itachi, yang berarti dirinya sendiri? Itachi mendengus saat menyadari bahwa otaknya memasukan dirinya sendiri dalam daftar 'siapa ayah biologis Sarada'. _Hn. Tentunya aku akan mengingat dengan jelas saat bagaimana keperjakaanku lepas. Jadi tidak mungkin,_ batinnya masam. Tentu saja tidak mungkin, karena sampai sekarang Itachi kan masih perjaka.

Kakek Madara? Itu bahkan lebih dari tidak mungkin. Karena meskipun masih lajang, awet muda, dan masih sangat tampan, para gadis dan perempuan selalu mengambil langkah seribu jika berhadapan dengan kakek Madara. Sudah muka judes, ekspresi sedatar papan kayu, dan pula sorot mata serta senyumnya dingin menyeramkan. Mana berani perempuan mendekat?

Itachi mendengus. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berharap semua pikiran absurdnya tentang siapa Ayah Sarada menguap.

"Sensei kenapa?" Tanya Sarada penasaran melihat tingkah aneh gurunya.

Itachi meringis. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sarada," sahutnya. "Oh ya ..." Dia tiba-tiba merasa bodoh karena tidak menanyakan pertanyaan ini sejak tadi. "Sarada, siapa nama ibumu?"

"Umm? Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Itachi terdiam sebentar. Dan perlahan matanya melebar terkejut saat kerja otaknya mendapatkan memori dari satu nama tersebut. Sakura. Haruno Sakura ... Gadis periang yang dulu sering berkunjung ke kediaman mereka.

" _Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku teman sekelas Sasuke-kun di Akademi, salam kenal Oniisan." Seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun, dengan rambut merah muda dan pita merah di kepalanya, tersenyum lebar pada Itachi kecil yang waktu itu menjemput Sasuke di Akademi._

 _..._

 _"Aku Haruno Sakura. Apa Itachi-nii lupa padaku?" Suatu hari Itachi membuka pintu untuk seorang remaja cantik berambut merah muda, yang datang ke rumah untuk menjenguk Sasuke yang waktu itu sedang sakit. "Aku teman Sasuke-kun di tim tujuh. Aku datang kemari untuk menjenguknya, apa dia masih sakit?"_

 _..._

 _"Kami akan berkencan." Haruno Sakura (yang berusia tujuh belas tahun) memberitahu Itachi, sambil menggelendot manja di lengan Sasuke. Waktu itu Itachi, yang baru pulang dari kantor Hokage tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka berdua di depan warung Ichiraku._

 _"Oh ya?" Itachi menyeringai melihat wajah memerah Sasuke. Adiknya tampak malu-malu dan salah tingkah, dia berpura-pura tak peduli pada Sakura tapi tampak menikmati kedekatan mereka. "Kalian pacaran?"_

 _"Iya," jawab Sakura riang. Menurut Itachi, Sakura gadis yang baik dan ceria. Dia tersenyum hampir setiap saat._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Kalau begitu selamat Otouto."_

 _"Hn."_

 _..._

 _"Niisaaaan. Hik." Itachi kemudian teringat malam disaat Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, sebelum pernikahannya dengan Shion. "Aku sudah berbuat jahat Itachi-nii. Aku sudah berbuat jahat."_

 _"Sasuke bangun. Kau mabuk. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"_

 _"Aku seharusnya bahagia karena dia mengandung anakku. Tapi aku malah menyuruh dia untuk menggugurkannya! Sakura. Hik."_

 _"Menggunggurkan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi kaget._

 _"Sakura. Hik. Dia hamil anakku. Tapi aku menyuruh dia untuk menggugurkannya karena klan Sialan ini menjodohkanku dengan perempuan lain."_

 _"..."_

 _"Itachi-nii. Hik. Aku Ayah yang buruk."_

 _Dan kemudian Sasuke menangis dalam pelukan Sang Kakak._

 _._

 _._

 _Jangan-jangan ..._

Itachi tertegun menatap Sarada.

 _... Dia anaknya Sasuke dan Sakura?_

"Sensei kenapa?"

.

.

"Anak kecil yang baru satu bulan menjadi murid Akademi Ninja Konoha, mengacau di pasar dan menghancurkan banyak hal?" Uchiha Fugaku, kepala pasukan keamanan Konoha mengernyit saat mendapat laporan dari salah satu bawahannya. Apalagi saat mengetahui kerusakan yang dibuat oleh si gadis kecil dari Akademi itu. "Tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin anak-anak bisa membuat kehancuran sebesar ini?" Meruntuhkan hampir semua bangunan di wilayah pertokoan Konoha.

Uchiha Rei meringis gelisah. "Ini benar ketua. Banyak saksi yang mengatakan bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang gadis kecil murid akademi yang mungkin baru berusia delapan tahun."

Fugaku masih enggan percaya.

"Itachi-san yang menghentikannya."

"Oh ya? Sekarang dimana anak kecil itu? Kita akan menangkapnya."

"Itachi-san ... Nnn, membawanyanya ke rumah anda."

Fugaku terdiam. "Hn. Baiklah. Ikut aku. Bawa beberapa orang dan kita akan menangkapnya."

"Ha'I."

"Oh ya. Jangan lupa hubungi wali atau orang tuanya."

"Baik ketua."

.

.

"Jadi apa maksudnya ini?"

Hatake Kakashi mengulum senyum saat melihat tim tujuh, yang terdiri dari tiga muridnya di masa lampau, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura, ditambah Yamato dan Sai, berkumpul kembali. Menjadi lebih lengkap.

"Senang rasanya melihat kalian lengkap dan akur seperti ini." Mata Kakashi menyipit, pertanda senyumnya makin lebar.

Sasuke mendengus. Sakura meringis, masih kewalahan dengan reaksi sahabatnya, Naruto yang begitu gembira melihat kemunculanya. Naruto terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, karena timnya sekarang sudah lengkap setelah bertahun-tahun. Sai memamerkan senyum palsu seperti biasa, dan Yamato tampak berekspresi serius.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan untuk kami, Pak Tua?" Desak Sasuke masam.

Kakashi terkekeh. "Tidak sabaran seperti biasa, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Oh ya. Aku memiliki misi Rank S, untuk tim tujuh yang baru ini." Kakashi mulai serius. Sikap main-mainnya menguap entah kemana.

"..."

"Aku ingin kalian menyusup ke Negeri iblis, dan menyusup menculik Ratunya."

Seketika beberapa pasang irish berlainan warna di depan warna di depan Kakashi melebar terkejut.

Apa katanya tadi? Menyusup ke Negara orang dan menculik Ratu Negeri Iblis? Menculik mantan mertua Sasuke? Yang benar saja!

Kakashi kemudian menjelaskan pada mereka berlima, alasan kenapa mereka harus menculik Miko negeri Iblis. Itu untuk mengamankan Ibu Shion tersebut dari niat jahat dari beberapa menteri dan penasihat yang ingin menggulingkannya dan memanfaatkan kemampuan mistis Miko untuk menguasai dunia. Kakashi mendapatkan informasi tersebut dari beberapa pengawal Shion, dan mata-mata yang dikirim kesana. Selain itu Shion secara resmi meminta bantuan pada Konoha untuk menyelamatkan ibunya.

Saat sedang asik membahas rencana misi. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk. Seorang chunnin muda masuk, menghampiri Kakashi, lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

Kakashi mendengus. Dia kemudian melirik satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura?"

"Iya Sensei?"

"Anakmu ditangkap otoritas keamanan Konoha."

"APAAA?!"

.

Bersambung


End file.
